The Education Core of the Joseph and Kathleen Bryan ADRC at Duke has three long-term objectives. The first is to inform and recruit a core of potential subjects and controls for research on Alzheimer's disease and its effects on families. The second is to provide timely transfer of clinically relevant information to three distinct target groups: generalist health and social service professionals, Alzheimer's patients and their families and the community at large. The final long range objective is to extend the application of Duke research and service findings to practical issues in care delivery, policy and training of health professionals serving Alzheimer's patients an their families. The Education Core coordinates and links the Bryan ADRC's basic research and clinical cores to Duke's Aging Center state-level Family Support Program and through these initiatives to state, regional and national research and service programs. Frequent barriers to linkage, such as lack of continuously available current information, wrong or partial information, will be addressed by information transfer technologies suitable for the diverse and somewhat isolated range of lay and professional target groups. The Bryan ADRC Education methodologies include telephone and written responses to individual requests for information, referral or crisis assistance, publication of regular newsletter updates for local, state and national Alzheimer's networks, two annual conferences on care technologies and basic research, development and dissemination of training, topical written and audiovisual materials for family caregivers and direct care professionals, and further expansion of the ADRC patient/family education center, Speaker's Bureau and media features. Bryan ADRC faculty will provide technical assistance to the Alzheimer's Association, federal and state advisory panels and clinical consultation to health and social service agencies and professionals. A rigorous and systematic approach to research and evaluation of educational activities will be directed by Duke Aging Center health services researchers and post doctoral research training fellows. All outreach and education activities extend the capacity, availability and use of existing sources of quality information for affected groups to achieve the compatible aims of a research, training and clinical center.